The present invention relates generally to the field of control systems and related components for wireless communication devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to electrical and electronic components for controlling one or more displays of a wireless communication device.
Wireless communication devices, such as radiotelephones, pagers and personal digital assistants, are often carried by users at the waist. Such devices are supported against one""s waist by an attachment accessory, such as a holster or a belt clip. When the device receives a message or call, the user often prefers to view the display of the device to determine the origin of the message or call. For example, a caller identification number such as an originating phone number may be displayed. The user removes the device from the attachment device or detaches the attachment accessory from the waist in order to view the display. Users find this frequent removal of the device or attachment accessory to be cumbersome and annoying.
Pagers and pager accessories that permit a user to view the display of the pager while the device is mounted at one""s waist are also known. In general, the pagers have two parts hinged together that permit the user to tilt a display part of the pager upward while a non-display part of the pager remains against the user""s waist. The display is located at an inner surface of the display part so that it is hidden between the two parts when the device is closed. When the device is opened, the display of the pager is rotated from a vertical orientation to a horizontal orientation so that the user may view the display by looking down towards his or her waist area. For the pager accessories, the user may flip the entire body of the pager outward so that its display is turned upward toward the user""s face. The user may then view the display by looking down towards his or her waist area.
Many wireless communication devices have two displays for viewing operation and status information. Generally, one display provides more specific information than the other display and is provided at a more convenient location for viewing by the user. For example, a foldable radiotelephone may have a display at an inner surface of the phone and a smaller display at an outer surface of the phone. The inner display may be used for general functions of the phone whereas the outer display may be used to view a caller identification number when a call is received. Therefore, the user may view this caller identification number without opening the radiotelephone.
Dual display devices having a foldable design may be positioned against one""s waist using a holster or belt clip. The device is preferably held in one""s hand and positioned with a holster or belt clip with the antenna directed upward. Unfortunately, the orientation for viewing an external display when the phone is in the user""s hand is different from the orientation for viewing the external display when positioned at the user""s waist. If the user were to flip open the dual display device to view the external display from his or her waist, i.e. rotate the external display from a vertical orientation to a horizontal orientation, the user will be viewing the external display upside-down.
General purpose monitors, video cameras and radios have dealt with the problem of upside-down viewing of a display. Similar to the wireless communication devices above, these monitors, video cameras and radios have specific orientation requirements that do not permit a user to always view the display at the same orientation. Therefore, the image, i.e. text or graphics, on the display is flipped 180 degrees so that the user does not have to view the image upside down. However, general purpose monitors, video cameras and radios have only dealt with the above problem for equipment having only one display and do not need to provide wireless communication information the display. In other words, these features described above are not adequate for modern wireless communication devices because they do not provide rotated information on a second display that is more conveniently accessible to the user nor do they provide the beneficial and valuable information that may be received by wireless communication.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for orienting an image on a display of a wireless communication device having two or more displays. In particular, a dual display device must be able to orient an image on a conveniently-located display so that a user can view the display while holding it in his or her hand and positioning it against one""s waist. There is also a need for an apparatus and method for orienting an image on a display of a wireless communication device in which the image is based on information received via wireless communication. Such information would be particularly helpful to the user and should be oriented for view in the user""s hand as well as against the user""s waist.